sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Rena Mototsune
Rena Mototsune is a friend of Kanna Ishitobi in the Shinohayu the Dawn of Age series. She did take up swimming in elementary school. Appearance Rena has a bob hairstyle with two hairclips on the left side. In middle school she wears the Yumachi Middle School uniform with a knee-length skirt. Rena was 143 cm tall in her 6th year in elementary school and became 160 cm tall in high school. Personality Plot Defeat Arc Rena supports Kanna during the 10th Matsue Children's Mahjong Tournament and is very excited when she makes the finals. After Kanna's defeat, she and Himari Kanazawa try and comfort her but this causes her to curse and run away. Rena, along with the rest of Kanna Ishitobi's friends, is recruited to help Kanna defeat Hayari Mizuhara. When Kanna is defeated and again leaves in anger, Rena and the others are confused and thinks that she's taking things too serious. The next day, she and the others return to play with Kanna. Introduction Arc While playing a match with her friends, Shino Shiratsuki interupts them wanting to play as well. Children's Tournament Arc Rena is breifly mentioned to have taken up swimming and wouldn't be able to make it to the multipurpose room. Later Himari informs her that Kanna has been acting weird but Rena doesn't notice anything until she see's Kanna with Shino. Rena then says that Kanna has become a woman. When it finally gets too hot in the multipurpose room, Rena suggests going to Kanna's house to play. This prompts an apology from Kanna for the way she was treating everyone and then Rena begins to joke with her. They are all then seen walking and talking about going to a festival the following week. Idol Arc Rena is shown with the others enjoying the festival and is the first to notice that Hayari is holding a mini-concert in the area. After the concert and meeting Shino's uncle, she asks what he does for a living and later decides that everyone should go to the beach or the pool. On their way there, Shino says that she forgot how nice the sea was and Rena points out that she use to live by the sea. Yue's Arc She and the others are walking on a road when they meet Yue Hondou. She is noticeably uncomfortable when Kanna and Yue get prickly with one another. At the 12th annual Matsue Children's Mahjong Tournament, she watches her friends make the finals. Rena then tells Himari that if she hadn't started taking swimming seriously she would be in that match. Before the match begins however, she is conflicted about who to root for. She then decides to root for Shino because she is the one who loves mahjong the most. Girls of Yumachi Arc Some days after the match, the girls decide to have a sleepover. That night they are shown playing mahjong and Rena wins a huge hand against the others. Rena then prods Kanna for losing and wishes to go to an onsen. Later on while playing in the multi-purpose room, everyone notices Kanna sleeping and decide they should also take a nap. When pool season starts, Rena is ecstatic and wants to race Kanna. After some time, summer holidays role around and the girls decide to head to the beach. While playing the meet Yue once again and go to her house to play some mahjong. The matches aren't shown but Rena says that with the final totals Aina Moriwaki wins. End of Summer Arc She appears when all the girls decide to have a game upon Shino's return to school. She tells Shino that she is very dedicated when she finds out she is making a menu for dinner. During the school trip she hangs out Kanna, Himari, Shino, and Kyouka. She notes how she hates the teachers forcing them to take pictures of everything. At night after the bath, Rena asks Kanna if they should do love talk, pillow fight, or visit the boys room. However Kanna falls asleep after saying she would like to sneak out. Rena also notices that Himari is stuck in front of the tv and says they should just wait for a teacher to tell her to go to sleep. The next day they continue on their trip. Entering Middle School Arc After graduation, all the girls go to Shino's house to celebrate and discuss what they will do for spring break. We then time skip to the middle school entrance ceremonies. When it's over the girls greet Hayari and say how much they look forward to checking out the mahjong club presentation. Rena also mentions how there is no swimming club. Later the girls decide to check out the club and meet after classes. On they way to the club they are then excitedly yelled at by Shizuku Nozu to come inside. Shizuku then explains that she was at the children's tournament two years ago and how she was a student at Yumachi as well. Ayuko Yamamoto and Mirin Katsube finally show up and the girls begin to play a few rounds of mahjong. Rena sits out these matches and watches how well the others do. At the end of the matches, she notices how poorly the seniors did and speculates with Kyouka that they might've lost on purpose. Suddenly the advisor Chisa Sakane appears and greets them. Shino asks her to play but Chisa says it's a waste of time and to not expect anything from her because she doesn't want to be their advisor. She then shoos them out of the club room. Shizuku then apologizes to them for Chisa and Ayuko asks if Rena will join the club. Rena says she isn't sure because of swimming school and there will be days she won't be able to attend. After Shizuku persuades her, Rena joins the club. On the way home, she notices Shino crying and says it maybe because the cherry blossoms will scatter and it reminds her of something. City Tournament Arc With the city tournament coming up, the girls play mahjong to determine who will play and who will be a reserve player. Rena ends up a reserve player. Kyouka reminisces about the first thing she remembers doing with Kanna. Kyouka, Kanna, and Rena were playing near the hill and find a boat. Kanna and Rena then jump in and try to convince Kyouka to join them and she reluctantly agrees. In the middle of the lake, the boat starts to take on water and Rena says that she cannot swim. During the panic, Kanna comes up with a plan to get them back to the shore. Kyouka and Kanna both jump into the lake and push the boat while Rena rows. They make it back to shore and Rena apologizes to them because she is the only one who did not get wet. Rena and Kyouka arrive early to practice and notice that Kanna may be crying and playing mahjong. They then decide to play as well. After exercising with Shino and Hayari, they all take a nap in the club room. Kana wakes them up by yelling at them. During evening practice Shizuku says she was thinking of extending the club time in order to prepare for the prefectural tournament, and they all agree to do so. Rena arrives early enough to begin playing a four player game before Shino was able to make it in the morning. That afternoon the practice was cut short due to Chisa. It begins to rain and she mentions that she forgot her umbrella. Kanna says she should be fine because she is use to getting wet, but Rena tells her there is a difference. Kyouka offers her umbrella and Hayari offers to walk home with Kyouka so she wouldn't get wet. That night, the girls then call each other up and decide to confront Chisa directly in the morning. They go to the staff room but Nakamura tells them that she is on vacation and he whines when they ask for his help. Individual Tournament Arc The next day Rena and the girls give a report to Chisa. Chisa then shoos them away and Kanna calls her a lazy advisor. Rena then says that she wants to know what Chisa is doing. Rena and the girls follow Chisa to a bar before giving up. Later on, Chisa then gives her reasons to the club as to why she wants them to rest more often. Shimane Tournament Arc In the tournament hall, Kanna mentions being nervous due to being in a new venue. Rena then looks to Shino and Hayari and says that they have experience with that due to the national tournament. Mixed Training Camp Arc The day after the tournament she plays practice matches with Kanna, Shino, and Hayari. Kanna wins by dropping Rena to zero. She is there when the seniors announce they've been invited to a joint training camp with other middle schools. Before getting making it to the training camp, Rena comments on Kanna's attitude after winning the previous practice match. When they arrive, Rena notes that the place they're staying at is a bit shabby. Once the girls settle in, the practices matches begin. Category:Characters Category:Yumachi Elementary Category:Yumachi Middle School